Catherine's Indiscretion
by scubysnak
Summary: Prequel to Lindsey's Surprise explaining exactly what Catherine's little indiscretion with Sofia was. Chapter 9 is up!CS femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em...though I wish I did! And if I did...the fun I could have!!!

**A/N:** I left some unanswered questions in "Lindsey's Surprise." I thought I'd try to answer them in a few sequels and a prequel.

Sara and Nick were standing in a corner of the lab talking about the bliss of married life.

"You know Sar, I have to admit something. Being pregnant really looks good on you. I mean, being married has done wonders for you. You're glowing! Is Catherine being good to you?"

Even though she was paying attention to what Nick was saying, she was scanning the room. Here he was talking about Catherine and she hadn't even seen her since they came into the party. These parties had never been her scene when she was a CSI and she was even less comfortable now as a "spouse" at the party.

"Hey, am I boring you?" Nick asked her.

"What? No, you're not boring me. I just haven't seen Catherine since we got here. As a matter-of-fact, to answer your question, I haven't seen much of her lately. She's been working so much and I'm trying to finish off my latest novel before this little fellow arrives," she said as she rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

"I guess shift supervisors work a little harder than us lowly CSIs. We've been really slow with cases this winter. I guess it being so damn cold outside has kept the crazies at bay," Nick shared with her.

"So, your turn. How are things with you and the little lady? It's been what? Six months now? I gotta tell ya, Nick. I never would have guessed that you and Sofia would end up together."

"And why is that?" He was interested in finding out why Sara was surprised by their marriage.

"Well, Nick, come on. You know we all thought she was…well, you know."

"No, what did _we_ think she was?" He was incensed at what he knew that Sara was implying.

"Oh, Nick. You know we all thought she was, well, gay. I gotta be honest though. I'm happy she ended up marrying you. I always thought she had a thing for Catherine. With her married, I know she'll stay away from Cath."

"And that fact that Catherine is married wouldn't keep her away from another woman?"

"That's not what I meant. How about a subject change? How is Sofia doing with her pregnancy?" She was hoping that Nick would actually forget that she had said that they all thought Sofia was gay.

"She's having a hard time. The morning sickness is horrible. It hasn't stopped her from working though. She's working as hard as ever—harder actually now that I think of it."

A worried look settled on Nick's handsome features. Sara spoke up, "If she's anything like me, it's because she wants to take her mind off of everything else that is going on. Sometimes, I don't know if I'm ready for this whole _motherhood_ thing. Sure, Catherine did it mostly alone and at least I have her. And Sofia has you. It's just….scary."

"Did I just hear Sara Sidle use the word scary?" Grissom said as he walked up to the pair. "What's so scary?"

"Isn't it obvious, man? We're talking about becoming parents. Sara was just saying that the prospect of becoming a mommy is scary," Nick answered.

"Oh, I can't imagine Sara being scared about becoming a mother. She's been helping to raise Lindsey for a while now. She's going to be a great mother," Gil said as he pulled Sara into a sideways hug.

"I think that's my wife there that you have your arm around," Catherine said as she joined the conversation.

Gil smiled shyly and said, "Of course. Pardon me, I see the Sheriff. I should make myself scarce while he's around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one

As Catherine sidled up next to her wife, Sofia joined the group.

"Hey baby! Where you been?" Nick asked his wife after giving her a peck on the cheek. She didn't bother answering.

Catherine had her arm around Sara's waist but her eyes were on Sofia. "Sweetie, would you mind getting me another punch. And make sure it's not spiked. I did see Greg running around here and I don't put anything past him," Sara asked her wife.

"Sure babe, I'll be right back. Nick, Sofia—do you guys want anything?" Catherine asked them.

"Nah, I'm alright. Thanks anyway," Nick said putting his hand up to motion that he was okay.

"I think I'll join you. It kills me to just stand around. As long as I'm moving around, I'm fine," Sofia said as she turned to follow Catherine. She threw over her shoulder to Nick as she walked away, "Be right back, hun."

She caught up with Catherine half-way across the room and put her hand on the small of her back as they kept walking toward the refreshments. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Sara who was watching her wife intently. Nick had joined a conversation with one of the dayshift CSIs so Sara had turned her full attention to the two women at the refreshment table.

They were standing too close for Sara's comfort. They were obviously talking, but there was too much touching. It was casual, yet familiar. She watched the contact between the two women for a moment or so. She felt her blood rising as Sofia leaned in and whispered something in Catherine's ear.

This all looked too familiar for Sara. She remembered all too well how Catherine had placed her hand on the small of her back at functions to usher her through the room. She remembered the animated banter and discrete touches they would share. She remembered leaning in and whispering in her ear just like Sofia had done.

Confusion was setting in. Suddenly Catherine turned around and waved at Sara. She returned it with a slight smile and small wave. _Is something going on between Catherine and Sofia? Or am I just imagining all of this? We've only been married a year and half. Sofia's been married to Nick for six months. They cannot be having an affair already. It's just hormones._

"What's that about hormones?" Catherine said as she handed Sara a cup of punch.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud," she answered behind a fake smile. "Are you about ready to go home? I'm really tired."

"Sure, Sar. Why don't you go ahead and head out to the car. I need to tell Gil something and then I'll be right out."

Sara bid her friends and former coworkers farewell as she left the building. She made it all the way to the car before she remembered that she had left her coat inside.

She headed back inside. Nick asked her, "Forget something?"

"Yeah, my coat. I'll just grab it and then head back out and wait for Cath," she said as she headed down the hall to the room their host had put their coats in.

Standing outside the door, she could hear giggling. _Jeez, you'd think that people could wait until they get home to fool around_ she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door. She didn't want to embarrass anyone or be embarrassed herself by what she might see and hoped that she could quickly steal inside and grab her coat unnoticed. Instead, she was met by the sight of her wife and Sofia in a heated kiss. She fought every instinct in her body to say something—to announce her presence—to break them apart—to hurt them. She left the door ajar and turned as quickly as she could and fled the building, bumping into Nick and several others as she did.

"Sar, you okay?" he called after her. She just ignored him and walked with her head down towards the car.

A few minutes later, Catherine joined her in the car. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. You know how the Sheriff is once he starts talking."

"I thought you were talking to Gil?"

"I couldn't find him, so I talked to the Sheriff instead."

"Yeah, let's just get home, okay?"

"Sure babe," Cath said as she went to take Sara's hand in hers. Sara pulled her hand away and just crossed her arms over her chest. "You okay?"

"No, I'm feeling sick."

"Are you coming down with something sweetie? You know the doctor said you needed to be really careful and take care of yourself. You're a high-risk pregnancy," Catherine reminded her.

"I'm not coming down with anything. Just the events of the evening—a little too much excitement."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

They drove home in silence. They pulled into the driveway and Catherine barely had the car in park before Sara had opened the door and was at the front door struggling with her keys to get inside.

Catherine grabbed her purse and started towards the door. Sara had managed to find the right key and was on her way up the stairs before Catherine had even made it to the threshold. She shut the door behind her and looked up the stairs at the disappearing figure of her wife.

Catherine calmly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She put her hand on the knob and tried to turn it. It didn't open. She tried again. Nope, still wouldn't open.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sara, baby, the door's locked. You must've locked it by accident. Can you open it so that I can get ready for bed?"

No answer.

"Sweetie, are you okay in there? Why is the door locked?"

Still no answer.

"Baby, I'm going to get the key to unlock this door." Catherine descended the stairs and searched through the junk drawer in the kitchen. _Where the hell is that damn key? Aha! Got it!_ She held the key up in victory and traipsed back up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard the door shutting and then saw her things sitting in the hallway.

She grabbed her pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow and blanket and leaned her head against the door. "Baby, I love you." Obviously she had done something wrong and she wasn't going to stand in the hallway and argue with Sara. Lindsey was already in bed asleep and the spare room had been turned into an office for Sara to do her writing in. _Looks like I'll be on the couch tonight._

Catherine went downstairs, changed clothes and threw the pillow on the couch and settled in for what was going to be a very long night. _What the hell did I do to deserve to be sleeping on the couch? We've been doing so well. We're having a baby. Her first book did so well that they gave her an advance to write a second one. Lindsey is doing well. We went to the office party. She was having a good time. When I got out to the car, she said she wasn't feeling well. What happened between the time we got to the party and the time we left? Shit, I have to work in the morning. I need to go to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

The next morning, Catherine got up when she heard someone bustling around the kitchen. "Baby, is that you?"

"If the _baby_ you're referring to is Sara, then no. It's not her. She left half an hour ago. She made sure I was up before she headed out. She said she had an appointment this morning. She didn't carry her bag with her that she normally takes for work though. Did she have a doctor's appointment?"

"Shit!" Catherine said as she rolled off of the couch. "Yes, we do. Why didn't she wake me up? I haven't missed a single appointment."

"I don't know, Mom. I can't read her mind. But I'd say that by the look on her face and the fact that you slept on the couch, you two had a fight and she didn't feel like being trapped in a car with you."

"She's pissed about something and I don't know what. All she has to do is talk to me. We always talk."

Lindsey poured a cup of coffee for her mom and handed it to her as she sat on a stool at the bar. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her mom. "Uh, Mom?"

"What Lindsey?"

"Have you and Sara started acting like a pair of teenagers again?"

"I'm too tired for your games this morning. What are you talking about?"

"Go look at your neck. You have a hickey—right side of your neck."

Catherine's hand went to her neck immediately and she blushed. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she got up from the bar and went upstairs to shower and get ready for work.

An hour later, she pulled up at CSI headquarters and headed inside. _So, Sara saw the mark on my neck. What does she think happened? _

"Hey, Catherine. Is this Sara's jacket? She came back in last night looking for it. She went to the 'coat room' but came out empty handed. Must've been on the bottom of the pile," Nick said to Catherine.

Catherine went white at Nick's revelation that Sara had been to the coat room the previous night."Yeah, that's her coat," Catherine said. _Oh. My. Fucking. God. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

"Nick, is Sofia working today?" she asked.

"She will be later. She was having lunch with a friend today. I don't know how she manages to do everything she does. Detective. Wife. Soon to be mother. Friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need to go," and Catherine turned to walk away.

"Cath, don't forget to take her jacket. She'll probably want it," Nick said as he tossed the jacket to Catherine. "And Catherine, you may want to flip your collar up or wear your hair down. We all know you're taken. Sara doesn't need to mark her territory any more." He winked at her as he made this last comment.

She mumbled something like _thanks_ as she walked into her office and shut the door.

She immediately picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Stokes," said the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Sofia, this is Catherine. We have a problem. I think Sara knows."

"I'm sorry. I'm at lunch with a friend right now, sir. I'll be at the station in a couple of hours. Can we talk about the case then?"

"Is this _friend _my wife?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll find you as soon as I get back to the station," Sofia said as she shut the phone and turned to the woman having lunch with her.

"Sorry about that, Sara. You remember how it is. You have two or three cases going on at once and everybody wants their piece of you."

"Yeah, I remember that. I don't deal with it directly now, but I do listen to Catherine when she comes home talking about her day. Speaking of her, she's why I asked you to lunch today," Sara said as she put her glass down.

"I don't know why you'd bring me here to talk about Catherine. Are you two having problems?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sorry, Sara. I don't do this socialization thing very well. You'll have to tell me exactly what it is that you want to know."

"Okay, we can do this your way. I want you to explain your relationship with my wife to me."

"My relationship? I'm afraid I don't understand what it is that you're asking me," Sofia said to Sara.

"I'll break this down for you. I saw you two at the party last night. Your hand on her back. The little touches. You whispering in her ear. And then to top it off, I saw you two going at it in the coat room. I was standing there with your husband—in your house—and you're putting moves on my wife! Even if you don't have any respect for your marriage, you should have respect for someone else's."

"Sara, I can explain this."

"I don't really want your explanation. I just have a few questions. First of all, how long has this been going on?"

"We're not having an affair, if that's what you're asking."

"That is not what I was asking. I know you're just a detective, but try to follow the questions here. How long have you and my wife been intimate?"

"We haven't slept together. We flirt. We've done that for years. Before you and her. Before me and Nick. It's always been so innocent."

"I didn't see anything innocent about the mark on her neck last night."

"Are you going to tell Nick about this?"

"I think Nick is the least of your problems right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

"Here's how this is going to work. You and Catherine--never again. You better hope to god that I never see you so much as look at her. And you better pray that Catherine never comes home and mentions your name. I'm not going to have you ruining my marriage. I'm pregnant. You're pregnant, too. Don't you think more of your marriage to Nick than this?"

"I love Nick. I love that we're having a baby together. Two actually—I found out this morning. There's something between me and Catherine—"

"—that's over. You're not seeing her again. You can ruin your marriage. You can have twins and raise them alone. But I'm not letting you ruin _our_ marriage because I'm not about to raise this child on my own. Catherine and I are together. Respect us, our marriage, and our family or you're going to have a difficult time." Sara rose from her seat and tossed some money on the table. "Now, have a good day, Sofia." As she walked away, she turned around and said, "Remember what I said. Stay away from her."

Sara climbed in her SUV and drove home. Her meeting with Sofia had been extremely stressful. She wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down for a while. She knew that when Catherine got home, she'd be in for another taxing conversation.

She arrived half an hour later at an empty house. She walked inside, dropped her keys on the table by the door and plopped down on the couch.

By the time Lindsey arrived home two hours later, Sara was on the floor and something was obviously wrong. The teenager tried shaking her and calling her name but received no response. She grabbed the phone and called the only person she could—her mom.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab. Supervisor Willows speaking."

"MOM! Something is wrong with Sara."

"Sweetie, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I just got home. She's on the floor and she won't wake up."

"Okay, Linds. Check for a pulse. Remember Sara teaching you to do that?"

"Yeah. I can barely feel it Mom. She's not breathing much either."

Inside, Catherine was, well, freaking out. "Alright, Lindsey. I'm gonna hang up and call 911. Then I'll call you back on my cell phone. I'm on my way baby. You stay with Sara."

"Hurry mom. I'm scared. She's really pale."

"I will baby."

Catherine hung up with her daughter and quickly called dispatch to have an ambulance sent to her home. As she was running to her truck, she quickly dialed Lindsey's cell phone. "Okay hun. They're on their way. Is she bleeding, Lindsey?"

"I didn't see any blood anywhere. It looks like she was on the couch, 'cause the blanket you were using last night was unfolded."

"Okay."

"I hear sirens, mom."

"Okay, you go and open the door for them. Call me as soon as you know which hospital they're taking her to. I'm going to keep driving until you call me."

Moments later, her cell phone rang. "Which hospital?"

"They're taking her to Desert Palms. They wouldn't let me ride with her. I called Aunt Nancy to come and get me. I guess we'll see you there," Lindsey was shaken. Catherine could tell that she was crying.

"Everything will be okay baby. I'll see you at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

Catherine rushed into the hospital emergency room and went to the check-in desk. "I'm Catherine Willows. My partner, Sara Sidle, was just brought in by ambulance. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Willows. The doctors are with her right now. You'll have to take a seat. Someone will speak with you as soon as they figure out what's going on," she was told by the clerk at the desk.

Catherine pulled out her badge and held it in the woman's face. "I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to see Sara. RIGHT NOW!"

"You can flash that shiny little badge in my face all you want but it isn't going to get you back there to see her any quicker."

Catherine was so angry that she began to cry, "I just need to know that she's okay. Please just go check on her and tell me what's going on."

The clerk's tone softened a little. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, why don't you have a seat."

Catherine stepped into the hallway and began pacing like a caged animal. She was shaken from her worries by the ringing of her cell phone. "Willows."

"Catherine, where are you? You're supposed to be at work. Warrick said you just took off out of here like…well, he just said you left rather quickly," Gil said to her.

"Gil, it's Sara. Lindsey got home and found her on the floor. She wouldn't wake up. I'm in the emergency room now. They won't tell me anything." Sobs were wracking her body as she blurted all of this out to her colleague and friend.

"What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about Sara than the baby. God, Grissom, I can't lose her."

"I know. Do you want me to come there with you?"

"No, Lindsey and Nancy are on their way. I'll be—" she was cut off by a woman approaching her in hospital scrubs and she absentmindedly closed her phone, ending her conversation with Gil.

"Ms. Willows?" she said as she extended her hand to Catherine. "I'm Dr. Benson. Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you what's going on with your partner, Ms. Sidle."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"One thing at a time. When she came in, her blood pressure was extremely low and her breathing was weak. She had internal bleeding. I'm sure you know that Ms. Sidle was a high-risk pregnancy. She suffered from a condition called placental abruption. That's where the placenta—"

"I know what that is, Dr. Benson. Is she okay? Our baby—is he okay?"

"We started her on oxygen and gave her IV fluids down here to get her pressure back up. She's been taken up to surgery now though. They'll have to deliver the baby. She's 29 weeks now, so there should be no complications from the early delivery. We won't know for some time, however, if there are problems that arise from the abruption. Do you have any idea how long she was unconscious?"

"No, I was at work. My daughter found her. An hour? Maybe two? Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine. Let's get her through the C-section first and give her some time to recover. I'll take you to where she is. Did you want to be there for the delivery?"

"We had planned on it."

"Then we better hurry. Those folks in maternity run are more efficient than an assembly line in China."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

A few hours later, Catherine was in the NICU of the hospital sitting with her son, Gibson Tyner, when she saw a group of familiar people looking in through the glass. They were all smiling and waving—a bunch of proud uncles, aunts, and one big sister. She touched Gibson's face gently before getting up and leaving the room. She walked into the hallway and fell into Grissom's arms—exhaustion overtaking her.

"He's gorgeous, Cath. You and Sara should be really proud," he said to her.

"Yeah, you should. He's a big fella to be almost two months premature," Nick through in.

"He has a head full of hair. Like his daddy?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he's gorgeous. Yes, he's big. Thank god Sara was carrying him. And wouldn't you all like to know about his daddy?" she said as she squeezed Grissom in a tight hug. They hadn't shared with anyone who Gibson's father was. When they had decided to have a baby, they hadn't originally considered anyone they knew. But after weeks of going through information sheets on sperm donors, they had opted to ask a friend. They had first considered Nick, for his good looks and charm but quickly dismissed him because he was a newlywed. Warrick and Tina had been having trouble getting pregnant so they never considered asking him. Greg—well, Greg was just Greg. That left Grissom. He was handsome in his own way. He was extremely intelligent and inquisitive. He didn't have the greatest social skills, but with one mother who was renowned for being a social butterfly, he'd have no problem developing people skills.

"Cath, how's Sara doing?" Her sister, never one of Sara's biggest supporters, was the first to ask how the baby's mother was doing.

"She's still unconscious. The doctor said it's not unusual for it to take hours for a woman to wake up after experiencing a placental abruption along with the operation."

Lindsey walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "Tell Sara I hope she comes home soon and that I love her."

Catherine returned her daughter's hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I will sweetie. But I need you and Aunt Nancy to do me a favor. Can you two go and finish buying the things we need for the baby?"

Nancy walked over, nodded her head knowingly, and took Lindsey's hand. "Call us when Sara wakes up, sis."

Catherine turned to her coworkers and said, "Guys, I really appreciate you coming down here. I need to go be with Sara now. You'll understand if I ask you to come back another time, right?"

They said their goodbyes and left with the promise that they could come back another time to see the baby and his mother.

Catherine watched them walk away and turned toward Sara's room. They hadn't spoken since last night when they were leaving the party. Sara obviously knew that something had happened between her and Sofia. She had even had lunch with the detective earlier today. Sofia, who was usually prompt to return calls, hadn't returned any of the ones that Catherine had left for her. And she had been the only "family" member absent when everyone else showed up to see the baby. _What am I going to say to Sara about all of this?_

She pushed open the door to her wife's room and walked in. She'd have to face her sooner or later. At least with her still unconscious, she could hold her hand and pretend that everything was okay.

Catherine pulled a chair as close to Sara's bed as possible. She took Sara's hand in hers and laid her head on the edge of the bed and began to talk, not caring if Sara really heard her or not.

"I almost lost you today. I almost lost you and our baby. What would I have done if Lindsey hadn't come home when she did? And all I've been able to think about is the fact that I spent last night on the couch because you were mad at me. And I deserved it. I still deserve it. What I did was wrong on so many levels. For years, we've done this flirting thing. Sofia would flirt and I would flirt. And it should have ended when we were married—me to you and her to Nick—but it didn't. Our flirting took on a whole new dimension. We'd never been physical—other than a light touch here and there—but nothing remotely sexual. Until last night. At the party, it was like it had always been—flirting and light touches. At least that's how it started. When I turned around and saw you—that look in your eyes—I knew you had seen what was going on. And then you said you were ready to go home. I was, too. But I had to talk to Grissom. And when I couldn't find him, I thought I could just tell the Sheriff what I needed to tell Grissom about a case. After that, I went to grab my coat. As I was grabbing for it, I felt arms go around my waist—much like you used…"

Catherine stopped talking when she felt her hand being squeezed by Sara's. "Cath?"

"I'm right here, baby. You're in the hospital. You don't need to try and move around or anything. Just rest, baby."

"What happened?" Sara asked with a raspy voice.

"Lindsey found you lying on the floor. The doctor's said you had a placental abruption."

"Did I? Did we lose him?" Sara was almost afraid to ask and definitely afraid of the answer she might receive.

Catherine gave her hand a light squeeze and said, "No, we didn't. He's in the NICU. But the doctors are pretty sure that he'll be fine."

"When can I see him?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

"I'm sure they'll let you see him as soon as you're up to it. You lost a lot of blood. You could've died, Sar. Why didn't the doctor catch this when you went to see her this afternoon?"

"Because I didn't go to see the doctor. I had lunch with Sofia."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? _Oh_? I thought we were happy, Cath. How could you?"

"Sar, what happened last night meant nothing."

"So you basically cheating on me doesn't count because it meant nothing to you? If it meant nothing, then why did you do it?"

"Sweetheart, you're still too weak for us to really talk about my indiscretion."

"Your indiscretion? Is that what you're going to call it? Fine. I had a talk with your _indiscretion_ this afternoon. I don't want the two of you to have anything to do with one another—ever—again. I'm not going to have her breaking up our marriage. And I'm not going to let you ruin us. We have a child together now. We have more to consider than ourselves. If you can't deal with not seeing Sofia, then we need to seriously consider how our marriage is going to last. I'm not going to deal with you cheating on me."

"Sara, I swear. It was a kiss. And she started it. She—"

"Catherine, I don't want the sordid details of your _indiscretion_. I just want your promise that it's over. And if you tell me that it is, I'll believe you."

"It will **_never, ever_** happen again. I love you, Sara. I love our son. When Lindsey called me today, and I thought I might lose you—might lose him—I couldn't breathe. I don't know that I could live without you. I don't think you'll ever know just how much you mean to me, Sara. You're more than my wife. You're—"

"Cath. I love you. I have your promise. Now, let's not talk about this anymore. I forgive you. I'm so tired. Will you just stay with me and hold my hand?"

"Anything for you, mommy."

"Oh my god. I'm a mommy now." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillow. "Did Gil see him yet? What does he look like?"

"He's a gorgeous little boy. And yes, Gil saw him. And he didn't give the slightest hint that he's the father. Although, I'm pretty sure that in the next couple of years, everyone will know who his father is. We'll deal with that later though. Just sleep baby. I'm here."

**the end**


End file.
